This invention relates to a new interlocking pallet comprised of at least two sections which can be joined together.
Interlocking pallets which are formed by a plurality of sections are known. These pallets are useful for supporting loads to be moved by lift trucks, particularly when only a portion of a load is to be transported from place to place. Such a pallet is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,224. While the various sections of the pallet can be joined in a releasable interlocking relationship, no positive locking means is provided, and in lifting and moving the pallet, the sections may come apart.